


Santorini Sunset

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Greece, M/M, hot Mossad agent, perfumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auggie and Annie finally go on a well-deserved vacation to Greece.  Coincidence or fine spy-craft?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santorini Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/gifts).



A vacation on Santorini, Auggie Anderson thought a little wistfully, was completely wasted on him. He had been thankful to have had a chance to see this place once before, so that even now, with the sun setting softly over Oia, its rays warmly caressing their previously sunburned faces, he could imagine all the colors playing on the horizon and on the azure and emerald surface of the Mediterranean. Annie’s hand slipped out of his as she leaned closer to his ear, “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go grab a few more drinks for us.”

“Don’t answer any calls while you’re away,” he admonished playfully.

He could tell, even without the need to recognize her quick steps, that the person who had walked up to his chaise-longue and sat down next to him was definitely not Annie Walker.

“Can I help you?” Auggie asked, his senses coiled and about to strike.

“I was hoping I could interest you in a local tour guide,” a familiarly husky, butterscotch voice caressed his ear.

“Eyal?”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” the former Mossad agent replied in his habitual carefree way. Auggie extended his hand and felt it clasped in two strong, warm hands. Eyal always knew how to make you feel wanted. “It’s good to see you, man.”

“And you, so to speak. Is that Jean Paul Gaultier I smell?” Auggie leaned it a bit towards the musky yet sweet scent.

“That’s incredible, even for a blind guy!”

“No, it’s actually just mediocre for a blind guy. It’s a very distinctive fragrance.”

“You think?” Auggie could hear Eyal smiling, and he tried to imagine if he looked as handsome as he always sounded. Annie was never that forthcoming when he tried to query her on this subject. Auggie nodded slowly and smiled back. “Good. I wanted to look nice for you.”

Auggie chuckled at that.

“Well... Eyal, it’s... working.” 

“Good,” Eyal repeated. “You can follow your nose later then.” Auggie felt a brush of stubble against his cheek and the soft touch of Eyal’s lips on his own. It was almost a ghostly feeling, and then it was gone, only the slightest whiff of Gautier lingered in the air.

“Who was that?” Annie had startled him.

“What?” Auggie turned towards her and automatically extended his hand to receive a cold beverage.

“Who was that you were talking to?” Annie repeated. “Oh, and I got us some watermelon. All the other tourists are eating it.”

Auggie took a slow, methodical drink, to give himself time to gather his bearings.

“Oh,” he finally replied with a smile, “It was just a local tour guide, offering his services.” Santorini really never disappointed, he thought, and took Annie’s hand into his own again.


End file.
